Leth Confederacy
The Leth Confederacy or Lethian Confederacy was one of the principal American player countries in Multipolarity IV, played by KaiserElectric. Established by the survivors of a race war between a German pharmaceutical company and its accidental mutant creations, the country was a tireless advocate of human rights, leading to frequent head-butting with the Crimson Court over the game's Slavery Question, a short war with the Confederate States of America, and antipathy toward New America that lasted for virtually the entire game. Ironically, the majority of the Confederacy's population was not human, but a race of anthropomorphic foxes. History The Leth Confederacy derives its name from the German pharmaceutical megacorporation Lethenberg. The company relocated to the United States after a failed vaccine led to its expulsion from Europe. Granted lucrative contracts by the US government, Lethenberg amassed enormous clout over the American southwest, and following America's political collapse declared itself a sovereign state. At its height, Lethenberg dominated the American and Asian drug markets with promise of a cure for cancer, but indefinite delays in its release led to loss of investor confidence, and the corporation's sudden escalation of military imports combined with a number of suspicious deaths believed linked to unethical drug testing destroyed the company's reputation, and not long afterward Lethenberg abruptly imploded. Rumours had been circulating early on that Lethenberg was conducting widespread animal testing, but the full extent of the experiments was greater than anyone anticipated. Prototypes of the vaccine had induced rapid evolution in its test subjects, and by the time live testing was suspended Lethenberg territory was populated by innumerable communities of sapient descendents. The company attempted to cull its accidental creations, resulting in the border lockdown and arms build-up, but a militant mutant group retaliated by deploying a bioweapon intended to kill their 'human oppressors'. While the attack succeeded in wiping out Lethenberg, it also destroyed almost all animal life in the region, including the perpetrators; the only group to survive were the race that became the Leth, as they had developed a precautionary vaccine but were unable to distribute it to other communities before the outbreak. The emergent Lethian government was modelled after American congressional republicanism, although was notably devoid of an established party system. Its political culture was largely neoconservative, but advocated extremely liberal voting rights and was hostile to any form of institutionalized discrimination, human and non-human alike. Initially the state struggled to survive as its economy was almost purely subsistence; paddling against market trends, then-Congressman Jhan Albrecht invested in the resuscitation of Silicon Valley, leading to rapid industrialization at home and a revitalization of global electronics with the Leth at the head. Albrecht was awarded with the Chancellorship at age 22, and in later years the Confederacy's vanguard high-tech status expanded into advanced military design, making it the leading scientific power in the world. Legacy Following KaiserElectric's adoption of Katia Managan as his forum avatar, the Leth were repurposed as cat people and have reappeared in personal projects. To wit, Albrecht cameos as the Minister of Infrastructure and Energy for the Holy Neko Empire in IdIOT. Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:North American countries Category:Countries in MP4